


Road Rage

by kelieah



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary (Request): how about arvin teaching you how to drive? you keep stalling it and get super embarrassed when people honk at you but he’s right there in the passenger seat assuring you that everyone has to learn how to drive some day, he’d be all like “ignore them, you’re doin’ amazing. once we keep practicin’ you could be a goddamn race car driver.” 🥺🥺🥺Word Count: 1.3kA/n: Awe omg I luv this concept sm, pls I adore Arvin so so much
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s), Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You
Kudos: 11





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Summary (Request): how about arvin teaching you how to drive? you keep stalling it and get super embarrassed when people honk at you but he’s right there in the passenger seat assuring you that everyone has to learn how to drive some day, he’d be all like “ignore them, you’re doin’ amazing. once we keep practicin’ you could be a goddamn race car driver.” 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Word Count: 1.3k
> 
> A/n: Awe omg I luv this concept sm, pls I adore Arvin so so much

“What are y’ trying to say, Arv?” you huff and kick at the plank flooring of your porch. You and your boyfriend, Arvin were talking about going to the store but it somehow led to him complaining about driving. This is such a surprise to you because you would’ve thought that the fool loves driving and his car more than you.

He smirks at you while leaning on the wooden column, “M’ just saying. What if I don’t feel like driving all the time?”

You avoid his gaze that you know would make you weak in the knees, especially that it’s paired with his killer smirk. That goddamn smirk. You hate it, but you both know you secretly love it. You only hate it because he knows the effect it has on you. Deciding to remain firm, you reply with a stubborn tone, “Well, then we could walk. Stretch out legs, y’ know. That’d be good for us, don’t you think?”

“Jesus, Y/n,” he grumbles softly and walks over to you, standing quite close.

“What?” you ask innocently and glance into his dangerous brown-hued eyes. 

“You know what I’m trying to ask, doll. Don’t act dumb,” he mutters, leaning so close towards your face you feel his breath fan your skin. 

“I can’t drive hun’, I don’t even know why you’re asking,” you cross your arms and glare at him playfully. “Plus, I thought you love driving and all.”

“Course I do, but maybe it’s ‘bout time you learn. I can teach you,” he reassures while he takes your hands in his, caressing them ever so lovingly.

You melt at his touch and groan quietly, knowing he’s really trying to milk this one. “But with what?”

“What do y’ mean with what? My car obviously,” he chuckles and pulls you into his chest, snaking his arms around your waist.

“You gotta be playing with me now. You’ve never ever let me near your car when you’re working on it, even when I offered. And now you want me to drive it?” you snuggle up to him and hug him back, looking towards him.

“Yeah well,” he mutters, a bit caught off guard with that comeback. “You don’t know how to fix or drive a car. But now y’ going to learn how to drive one, so you can drive mine.” You both stare at each other briefly, not understanding a word that came out of his mouth. Before you open your mouth he interrupts. “I’m just saying, let me teach my pretty girl how to drive, in my car. Please?” he huffs, bringing his hands to your face. 

He squishes your face and you scrunch your nose at him, puckering your lips. He pecks your lips causing you to smile in content, “Fine.”

He picks you up and tosses you over his shoulder in triumph, causing you to let out a loud squeal. “Let’s go, babydoll!” he cheers and walks off to his car.

You giggle until realizing you have a skirt on. “Arvin! My skirt, someone can see. Put me down, boy!” you whine and hit his back gently. 

He laughs at your whine and places you down carefully, standing you right next to his car. “Well, go on in.”

“You’re actually serious,” you murmur and hesitantly open the door, stepping inside.

Before you knew it you’re on the road with Arvin at your side, holding your thigh to reassure you. “Okay, just start off easy. Start drivin’ down to the market and slowly put your foot on the pedal, also make sure there are no other cars in the way,” he gives your leg a gentle squeeze and you nod at him, swallowing down the nervous bump that grew in your throat.

“S- Sounds easy enough,” you stammer and slowly start pressing down on the pedal. It’s a lot more sensitive than you expected so the car surges forward, causing you to let out a terrified scream. You slam on the break and the two of you rock in the direction you broke. 

“Sweetheart! It’s okay, you’re okay! No one’s on the road. Easy, you can do it again. Super slow, like y’ pressing only one toe on the pedal,” he rubs your back encouragingly and looks down at your feet to make sure you’re going steady.

“Okay,” you mutter with uncertainty and look around frantically, hoping no cars drive by anytime soon.

You start to drive onto the main road, gripping the wheel tightly out of fear. Your grip loosens when Arvin moves his hand from your thigh to on top of your hand, “Relax, angel. You’re doing fine.”

You inhale sharply and nod once again, pressing your lips together. You stall the car when another car zooms past, you look over at Arvin. “T- That scared the daylight out of me. Vinny please, can you drive?” you cry and attempt to give him your best doe-eyed expression.

“M’ not falling for that one,” he chuckles and kisses your cheek. “We’re comin’ up on a cross-section. So, just go slowly again—”

You exhale and start to drive again, but stall once more. “I can’t!” you complain, your eyes widening as you look into your front mirror, seeing cars begin to come up from behind you. “O- Oh dear god, there’s o- other cars!” 

You take off again which surprisingly scares the shit out of Arvin. “Of course there’s gonna be oth— Slow down! Slow down! Goddamn, Y/n!” he laughs and holds your leg.

“D- Don’t you damn laugh at me, Russell! This was your idea,” you practically scream at him and make the mistake of looking in his direction.

“Doll, don’t look at me— look at the fucking road! STOP! STOP SIGN!” he yelps and you yell out in frustration, slamming the breaks. He sticks an arm out in front of you to make sure you don’t surge forward, breathing out in relief that the both of you didn’t rock forward too hard. He looks around, watching the other cars drive past, and waits to tell you when to go. “Okay now you can g—”

You didn’t hear him until the sound of cars honking at you makes you jump and feel your face grow hot with embarrassment. Someone pokes their head out while obnoxiously honking repeatedly, “Move you bastard!”

“Ignore them–” Arvin shakes his head in annoyance at the impatient driver.

Before he could say anything else you’re already rolling down your window and poking your head out as well, turning your head towards the person. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” you scream and purse your lips, refraining yourself from yelling anymore. You calm down and lower your voice, “Mind your damn business! I’m learning how to fuckin’ drive here, okay!?” You sit back down and roll the window up, gripping the wheel tighter than before. 

Arvin blinks and rubs his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he just saw. He wanted to comment but he didn’t want to add any fuel to the fire. Though, he knows he’s damn well going to bring that up later. Because that was hot. He bites his lip and smiles at you softly. “Hey, hey you’re fine. You’re fine. Ignore them, I got you. I’m here with y’. Right? It’s just you and me, sunshine. Now step on the gas, slowly, and stay straight,” he says in a calmer tone that sent a relaxing feeling throughout your body. You nod at him in acknowledgment and do what you're told. “See, you’re doing great now. It’s a straight road from here, no more cross-sections.”

“I swear Arvin, you better give me real good tastin’ tonight or something,” you huff and blow some hair out of your face. 

He laughs loudly and smirks at the images that popped up in his mind. “I sure will. You’re doin’ a lot better now lover, you could be one of em’ Nascar drivers one day.”

“Mhm, now you just kissin’ my ass,” you grumble.

“I have, though,” he teasingly retorts, caressing your thigh.

“I hate you, Arvin.”

“Love you too, Y/n or should I say, Nascar driver—”

“Arvin.”


End file.
